You're Raising the Dead in Me
by petrovaperfection
Summary: Caroline had seen a side of Klaus that no one believed existed, but she believed. She believed that he wasn't just a dead vampire with no soul. He had a personality, a good one, it was just buried deep within him. She would bring back to life.
1. A Thousand Years

A/N: This is my continuation/rewrite of the ending of 3x11.

"You're free." Klaus stated simply.

"No, I'm dying." Caroline said with no emotion. Her eyes flittered up to Klaus' face and showed no sympathy for him.

"And I could let you," began Klaus as he sat softly on Caroline's death bed, "die. If that's what you want. If you really believe your existence has no meaning. I've thought about it myself," Klaus though back to his long existence, "Once or twice over the centuries, truth be told. But I'll let you in on a little secret. There is a whole world out there waiting for you. Great cities and art and much. Genuine beauty. And you can have all of it. You can have a thousand more birthdays. All you have to do is ask."

Caroline took a shaky breath. Genuine beauty, that's what she'd always wanted it wasn't? Wasn't that the one thing she'd truly given up on ever finding? But surely if Klaus knew it was out there it must be, right? "I don't want to die." _I want to see this beauty_, she thought, _I want to __**be **__the beauty you speak of._

Klaus gingerly place his hand under Caroline and securely placed her in his arms. His sleeve rolled up, Klaus offered her his blood. "There you go, love. Have at it."

And the second that Caroline bit into him, Klaus felt an emotion that he'd never felt before – or at least hadn't felt in a long time. He felt a connection; a lightness flew threw his body—what was that? Could it have been happiness? Surely not. But as he said the words he knew it was, "Happy Birthday, Caroline."

He lay her gently back on her bed and arose. He was Klaus, her enemy, she wouldn't feel this sort of emotion towards him, and so as he rose and began to exit, he knew he must push the feeling of happiness aside.

But his heart tugged at him and wouldn't let him let the feeling go when he heard her voice again.

"Klaus?" Her voice was weak as she was still recovering, but the determination in her voice was as thick as fog in the early morning.

He turned slowing on his heel, "Yes, love?"

"Don't leave." She begged him with her eyes, "Please." She threw him a weak smile as she said her final word, "Love."

He smiled a genuine smile as he laughed under his breath. He walked slowly towards her as he began talking, "You see, I would, Love," He smiled at her, "but you see I've got this friend. And you see, it's her birthday," His accent was thick and she loved it, "And I haven't given her a present. How un-gentlemanly of me, correct."

She smiled and nodded in agreement, playfully.

"Well, she's an amazing little thing," He sat back down on her bed and rested his hand on her knee. "And deserves the best present. I most go find it." He leaned gently towards her, "But as soon as a find it. I will be back."

"How can I believe you?" She asked was a sad smile. This was Klaus after all, and just because he had her mother's trust didn't mean he had hers.

His hand rose from her knee and graced her cheek. "You have my word, love. I always keep my word."

Klaus got up ready to leave again, but she stopped him one last time.

"Can I have your word on something else, too, Klaus?"

"What is it, sweetheart?"

"Will you be here for my thousandth birthday as well?"

He smiled at her and saw that Caroline Forbs was lonely. Caroline Forbs might have been just as lonely as Klaus was. "You will not be alone," He said clearly, "You have my word."

And as he turned to leave, she settled into her bed. Just before dozing off, Caroline saw Klaus throw he once last smile as he mouthed the words Happy Birthday, once last time before heading out the door.

SO, SHOULD I CONTINUE?


	2. All of My Doubt

What time was it? Caroline couldn't tell. She just knew she was being jolted awake, and didn't know why.

"Wh-what's going on?" She rubbed her eyes and tried to open them slowly.

An image began forming in front of her eyes. A person. Yes. A man. Yes. Klaus? No….yes?

"Klaus?" She rubbed her eyes again tiredly.

"Hello, Love." His smile was from ear to ear.

"What are you doing here? It's so early."

"Late, Love. It's so late. And I told you I'd come back. Right after I found you the perfect gift."

Caroline's head bolted up at the word gift. "Did you say gift?"

He laughed at her lightly. "In the morning, in the morning. You're tired; go back to bed."

"You'll stay though, right? I don't want you to leave. I mean…not like I would mind if you left," her babbling got the better of her. "Cause, I wouldn't. I wouldn't care at all. It's just…my bed," she stumbled as she patted the opposite side of her bed, "It gets really cold at night." Klaus smiled at her attempt to be subtle. "And, you're Klaus. My best friend's mortal enemy, so I mean I shouldn't want you to stay anyway. But then again, you did just save my life."

"That I did," He interrupted her.

She continued, "Why do I want you here? You're Klaus! You're KLAUS! I shouldn't like you." It was true, she shouldn't. Klaus knew this full and well. He nodded but let her continue. "What's wrong with me? Did you compel me?"

He laughed at her. "Of course I didn't compel you, sweetheart. What would I do that for?" He paused for a moment. His finger gently pushed Caroline's chin upward. "I will stay, if you want me to."

She felt butterflies in her stomach, but couldn't figure out why. She didn't like Klaus; she couldn't like Klaus. Elena would kill her. Bonnie would kill her. DAMON would kill her. But before she had time to consider her words, they had already come out. "I do. I do want you to stay. Please stay." Her voice sounded desperate. "I don't want to be alone anymore, Klaus."

"You won't."

He maneuvered his body to be positioned next to her on her bed. His arm came around her and she rested her head on his shoulder.

"You know much is different now than from the 20s." Klaus said under his breath.

"Different how?"

"Well for starters. My love, you'd be dead."

"Excuse me?" She said confused.

"A thousand years ago, you wouldn't have been able to be a vampire." Caroline's eyebrow rose at him questioning him. "You see, you never would have gotten the chance to be one. Someone like Stefan or I would have killed you before you got the chance."

"You would have killed me?"

"Ironic isn't it? Considering I just saved you."

"Would you have liked me in the 20s?"

"Sweetheart, here's the thing, I've waited a thousand years for someone like my sister, Rebekah. You see, you've only see the diabolical side of my sister. She's fierce and tough, but more than anything she knows how to love. She is the most caring person I know. Even after I've daggered her twice and left her for dead, she still loves me. Even after I killed our mother, she still loves me. Would you love me?"

"I honestly don't know."

"I've waited a thousand years for someone like Rebekah, and I believe I've found her. In the 20s," Klaus said, quickly changing the subject, "you would have been liked by everyone. You would have been liked my Stefan, by me, by Damon, all the same. Everyone would have wanted you. You were at a choosing."

"So," she yawned loudly, "Why is it not like that anymore?"

"I believe it is, you just can't see it that way. Anyone would be a fool to not like you. His loss, not yours."

"Are you a fool?" She tested him.

"Love, have I ever been a foolish person?" He whispered in his ear.

"I don't know, I haven't known you that long." She smiled lightly.

"I am no fool." Klaus' lips pursed.

He shook his head, "Now go to sleep, it's late. You have a present waiting for you when you awake."

Caroline awoke, but instead of finding Klaus next to her she found two boxes in his place. She smiled widely. His presents. She wrapped her fingers around them and pulled the note from the ribbon that was attached.

Sorry I had to leave early, Love. I had some business to attend to.

-Klaus

She let the note fall to her bed and reached for the smaller box. It was long and thin. She flipped it open and found the most stunning bracelet laced with diamond after diamond. Immediately she took the bracelet out its box and draped it over her wrist, getting a feel for what it would look like. Then her eyes laid on the bracelet already on her arm : Tyler's bracelet. She ripped it from her arm and through at the wall. It hit the floor with a thud. What a fool she had been to think he could get rid of his sire bond. It was impossible, and it was stupid of her to even think such a thing. The moment he became a hybrid he became old Tyler again. Old Tyler was someone she didn't want anything to do with. She subconsciously made the decision to ignore him and all his attempts at apologies. Her eyes rested again on the new piece of jewelry that she now had. She smiled as she slid the bracelet into place. She couldn't believe how stunning it looked.

She fingered the bigger box that Klaus had left for her. She flipped the box open in the same fashion. The box opened to reveal another piece of beautiful jewelry. The piece that lay before her was a necklace. There was a note taped to the lid of the box. It read: A beautiful necklace of my mother's from the 20s. I thought it would look lovely on you. –Klaus.

She was frightened to take the beautiful piece of jewelry out of its box. She slid the box closed and onto her dresser. She would have to have a talk with Klaus about giving away his mother's possessions.

But right now it was time for school. She needed to get ready.

As she pushed herself lazily off her bed, she realized just how tired she still was. Her bite wound was gone, but she could still feel its effects, almost as if it were still there burning her skin to a crisp. She kept getting ready though, refusing to miss a day of school.

As she arrived at school she immediately found Elena. Caroline wore a smile on her face that seemed much too big for the event of her near-death that took place yesterday.

"What's got you so upbeat today?" Elena asked suspiciously.

"Nothing," Caroline shrugged innocently.

Elena eyed her oddly as her eyes landed on her wrist. "Where'd you get that bracelet?" Elena asked eying the beautiful piece.

Caroline felt her wrist where Klaus' bracelet lay.

She looked at it carefully as she answered, "Oh, um. My mom gave it to me for my birthday."

Elena didn't believe her. She grabbed Caroline's wrist and examined the bracelet. "Care, this bracelet is made of diamonds. Your mom didn't get you that for your birthday. How'd you get it?" Elena asked again.

"Why are you so nosy today?" Caroline asked starkly.

"Well, yesterday you were wearing Tyler's bracelet and now you're not."

Caroline eyed her evilly, "He tried to kill me, Elena. I deserve something better than that. I don't want him anymore. There's nothing redeemable about him any longer. There are other, better people out there for me. I don't care if he was sired by Klaus or not. I can't be with someone who's become so obnoxious and someone who tries to _kill_ me. This bracelet is prettier anyway."

"Caroline. Who gave you the bracelet?" Elena was stubborn, too stubborn.

"Klaus! Okay? Klaus gave it to me!" Caroline yelled at her friend, not caring who saw.

"Why are you hanging out with Klaus, Caroline?" Elena asked offended that Caroline would associate with such evil.

"He saved me, Elena." Her voice was just a whisper, "When the one person I loved, turned on me and tried to kill me, he was there to save me, Elena. When all I wanted to do was die, he gave me a reason to live. He reminded me of the world, and the beauty it possesses. He reminded me of my beauty. He reminded me that I existed for a purpose. And that my purpose wasn't just you." Elena looked shocked and offended, "There are other things out there for me to do. I don't have to be your guardian or someone who's always watching their back because of the dangers in this town. You weren't even there for me, Elena, when I was dying. And Klaus was. He was there for me when nobody but Matt and my mother were. They cared for me. You didn't care. Damon didn't care. Stefan sure as heck didn't care. Bonnie didn't care. All of the people I call friends didn't care for me. But my mortal enemy did. He's a good person. He's genuinely good." Elena couldn't believe the words that she was hearing. "Like Damon. Elena, I think Damon's a dick, but you insist that he's good. Only you have seen the good inside of Damon because you're the one he chose to show. Klaus chose to show me. He is a wonderful person, Elena, and I like him."

"You like him? What about all the horrible things he did to you?" Elena asked disgusted with her friend. "He's tried to kill me numerous times and you_ like_ him?"

"Damon's tried to kill me numerous times, and you like him. All of my anger and doubt about him just went away the second he opened up."

"I don't like him." Elena said returning to the subject of Damon.

"Oh get over yourself, Elena you're in love with him. Everyone but you knows it! Get off you petty little high horse and admit that you're not perfect."

"Klaus took Stefan from me, and tried to kill us all. How can you like that?" Elena was genuinely interested.

"Klaus gave me reason to live. I think that's reason enough to like anyone. If it weren't for him, Elena, I'd be dead."

Elena gave up on her argument, "Just be careful, okay, Care?"

"Of course!" Caroline said in a happy voice. She kissed Elena on the cheek quickly and skipped off to her first hour class.

What a long day this would be.

She just wanted it to be over so she could see Klaus.

REVIEW PLEASE! Reviewing helps me stay motivated! (:

Love yo' Faces! 3


	3. Genuine Beauty

The day was finally over. Caroline was getting ready to go to bed. Unfortunately, she hadn't gotten to visit Klaus due to everyone's constant nagging of her. She had also acquired quite a bit of homework. Why does she even have to do homework! She'll be in high school for the rest of her life! Great just one more thing to look forward to in life.

As she was reaching into her drawer for her pajama bottoms, She heard a knock on the door. She had no intention of answering it, but she still listened to see who it was.

Sherriff Forbes opened the door to reveal an unpleasant guest.

"Hello, Sherriff Forbes," Klaus' accent rang through Caroline's ears.

"Hello, Klaus. What can I do for you?" She asked stiffly.

"I'd like to speak to Caroline." He stated politely. Caroline felt a smile rise to her lips.

The Sherriff looked at him oddly. "What for?"

"Oh, just vamp business," He looked at her with a joking face.

"Just because you saved my daughter, Klaus, and you have my support in this town, doesn't mean you are welcome in this house."

"Oh, well you see," Klaus said getting slightly angrier. "I was being polite asking for your permission, but if you've already forgotten, I can come in whenever I like." He took his foot forward and stepped through the threshold with dramatic emphasis. "Now, I'd like to speak to Caroline."

The Sherriff sighed, "She's in her room," She spoke slowly. "If you hurt her, Klaus, there will be consequences."

Klaus nodded seriously while laughing on the inside. He loved when people threatened him. They really just didn't understand the term un-invincible. He flew up the steps and bounded into Caroline's room without knocking. He immediately smiled as he saw her leaning over her draw looking for shorts.

"Oh, I didn't realize I was being intrusive." Klaus laughed lightly, "Nice panties."

Caroline's head flew up. She walked towards him and smacked him lightly on the arm but smiled nonetheless. "So what do I owe this great pleasure of seeing you again?" She asked in her best 'Klaus accent' as she and Elena liked to call it.

She reached into her draw and found the shorts she was looking for. She went to go slip them on as Klaus said teasingly, "Oh, do you have to? I like your panties."

She rolled her eyes and continued her motion.

Once she was dressed she closed her drawer and stepped closer to Klaus. Her brain fought over what to do. The sensible part of her told her to stand where she was and demand what he was here for. The fun and flirty part of her wanted to hug him and be happy he was here. She couldn't decide so she stood still, silently.

"You young vampires are so easy to read," Klaus smiled slightly.

This made Caroline frown. Was she really that easy to read? Surely not!

"Come." He said as he held out her hand for her to grab.

"Why?" She asked suspiciously.

"What? You don't trust me, Love?"

"I don't know what I think about you." She said honestly.

"Ah, Love, just come with me." She looked at him uncertainty. His eyes looked towards her. He took her hand and pulled her closer to him so their bodies were almost touching. "Please?" He asked as he looked into her eyes.

"My-my mother…"Caroline scrambled for an excuse, "Would never…a-allow me to go somewhere…with you?" She formed it as a question.

"Ah, Darling your mother has no power over me." He laughed almost evilly at the silly notion.

She sighed deeply, "You won't hurt me?" Caroline asked nervously.

"If I were going to hurt you I would have done it already." She looked up at him not fully believing him. "Ah, how easy," He remembered, "It would have been to watch you die in agony after your horrible _friend,_" he used this word deliberately and with disgust, "bit you. It would have been simple, really love, but instead I gave you a reason to live. Isn't that reason to trust me enough? I didn't let you die_. I saved you."_

It was true. He did save her and other than the bite Klaus never really had tried to bring harm to her. She was not part of this little war that Stefan and Klaus had going on. That was Elena's problem, not hers. She realized that she really didn't have any reason not to trust Klaus, as odd as it sounded to her ears.

"Fine, I need to change though, I can't go anywhere looking like this." She gestured towards her pale pink tank top and her baby blue polka dotted shorts.

Klaus shrugged it off, "We aren't going anywhere important, Love. Just a special place I'd like to show you."

"Fine. Will this take long? I have school you know."

"It will take however long we want it to take."

They'd been in Klaus' car for about twenty minutes now. She had no idea where they were going, but I guess that was part of the whole trusting thing, right? She had to admit, however, that she was having fun. It was odd, but she was having fun just sitting in Klaus' presence. Klaus reached towards his radio and slid a CD into the compartment.

"What are you going to play?" Caroline asked.

"You ask so many questions, Love." He paused as he pushed a couple of buttons to get to a certain song. "I promised you music. I promised you genuine beauty. Here it is." He glanced at her and smiled.

The attraction towards Caroline Forbs was the oddest of things. Even he himself had no idea how it had occurred. It'd been centuries sense he'd had a 'love interest' of any kind. And beyond that many of his "girlfriends," as they called it in the twenty-first century, had been fake – used simply for his own enjoyment or his own selfish purposes. This…_thing_ with Caroline was different somehow. He genuinely liked this girl, and he wanted to show her things that she hadn't seen before.

His glance sent shivers down Caroline's back and she didn't know why. She watched Klaus as he drove well above the speed limit. Klaus took one of his hands off the steering wheel and grabbed one of Caroline's. It surprised her. She tensed very quickly, but his hand did not relent. His thumb made small strokes on her hand that felt perfect. Being with Klaus somehow just felt right. Her body relaxed as she slowly admitted to herself that she liked it.

That maybe she liked Klaus.

Her face turned to Klaus and she smiled.

He reassured her with a smile and then returned to the road. Caroline watched Klaus while he drove. It was the first time, she thought, that she'd ever seen him looking almost at peace. He wasn't fighting anything or anyone. He was not be rude or destructive. He wasn't busy ruining people's lives by turning them into hybrids. He was not taking anyone's free will or sucking anyone's blood. No, Klaus looked peaceful and happy.

"Klaus?" Caroline asked softly.

"Yes, Love?" He swiftly looked towards her but then turned back to the road.

"Are you happy?" She asked him. She hoped he was because if he was, wouldn't that mean that _she_ was the reason he was happy?

He looked back at her. What an odd question for her to ask him. He considered it for a moment before deciding to be honest with her. "Yes, I am. You are happy as well, right?" He asked her in the same tone.

"Klaus, I have no idea where you are taking me or what we're doing, but somehow I'm still happy. It doesn't make sense to me at all. It doesn't make sense to me that we are supposed to be enemies, but yet everything feels so right when I am with you."

Klaus nodded understanding what she was saying. He didn't understand it either, and he was a thousand year old vampire who seemed to know everything. He lifted her hand in his and lightly kissed it. "It doesn't make sense to me either, love."

She brightened at the kiss. She still couldn't believe that Klaus had this side to him: nice, handsome, loving, kind, and gentle – all within the beast that he _could _be. It seemed so impossible to what she'd seen before, but yet she didn't question it much. She guessed that she realized that most people do have more than one side, and once a vampire it's magnified even more. She surely had begum more clingy when she became a vampire and definitely more emotional as well. She loved that Klaus was showing her this side of him though. She wondered how many people got to see it. She guessed very few: his family and maybe a couple of other friends. She felt grateful that she didn't have to fear Klaus like all her other friends seemed too. She liked Klaus and she wanted to keep it that way.

"So are you ever going to tell me where you're taking me?" She asked cheerfully.

"Almost there, Love." He replied coolly.

As they were driving Caroline felt Klaus slow his driving considerably. She looked at him oddly wondering why he was slowing down.

"City limits, just being cautious," He said.

"Who knew that Klaus feared the speed limit."

Klaus smiled, "I don't fear anything, Love, I however don't want to waste my time with being pulled over. I'd just have to stop and compel the cop and blah blah blah, it's so dry."

She laughed at him. She never thought she'd hear the words "blah blah blah" come out of Klaus' mouth…pretty much ever.

Soon Klaus began to slow even more. Just when she was about to stop and ask him what was going on she saw the most beautiful sight unfold before her. The moon at a waning Gibbous rising high above the most beautiful forest she'd seen in her life. The trees swayed quietly in the wind and it made her want to fall asleep to the sound.

"What is this place?" She asked quietly, almost afraid to interrupt the beauty, even while they were still in the car.

Klaus smiled at her. He squeezed her hand reassuringly and replied, "Genuine Beauty."

OKAY? SO HOW DID YOU LIKE IT? Tell me in a review!

So I watched the tvd episode tonight and I obviously have no idea whats going to happen next. So I decided I would just continue along my path of my story and not really involve the tv show exactly how its going. However, if there are more adorable Klaus and Caroline scenes I will surely include those! (:

PS. A couple of you guys said I should include Caroline's thousandth birthday. That's a great idea. It won't be here anytime soon…considering she's nowhere near a thousand, but fear not! I will be including it. I have the perfect place for it. It will be lovely don't doubt me! (:

REVIEWS PLEASEEEEE!

I love all of you who review! SO THANK YOU! (:


	4. Humanity

"Genuine Beauty." Caroline whispered after him.

Klaus gave her no time to take in the beauty because the second he'd said it he was out of the car door and on her side offering his hand. He helped her out of the car and brought her around towards the trunk. After popping up the trunk, Klaus grabbed out a blanket and a basket. He handed the basket to Caroline. Klaus grabbed the few remaining candles in the trunk. He shut the trunk and guided Caroline to the place he wanted to be.

They walked through the forest a bit until they came upon a beaten path. They came along the path in silence. Caroline quietly following Klaus as she gazed in wonder at the trees. The moonlight shown through the trees in the most perfect fashion. Then they came to a break in the trees, a meadow of sorts. Klaus came to a halt a couple of yards into the meadow. He laid the blanket on the ground, and he positioned the candles in a perfect square around the blanket. It was a nice enough night but, to Klaus' amusement and pleasure, cuddling would be necessary. He sat down on the blanket and patted the spot next to himself.

Caroline smiled and sat next to him. To Klaus' pleasure she seemed to have sat as close as possible. Caroline looked at him and asked him a question in her most serious voice, "Do you think I could just like stop going to school?"

Klaus didn't know what he had been expecting her to say, but that surely wasn't it. Klaus smirked slightly, "You might want to finish the first time around."

Her shoulder's shrunk down. He laughed at her lightly. Klaus snaked his arm around Caroline. "I went to school for many years," He said to her. "It's really not as bad as it sounds if you know how to do it."

"Well, how'd you do it, then?" Caroline asked.

"Well I can't tell you all of my secrets at once." Klaus smiled his evil smile.

Caroline realized that she actually liked that smile. It gave some secret part of her pleasure.

"So what's in the basket?" She asked eagerly.

"Patience. Caroline, look around you, you are in one of the most beautiful places that I've seen in my life, and I've been to many places"

Caroline took a moment to look. She laid down on the blanket and brought Klaus and his arm with her. She snuggled even closer to him, if possible, and looked up at the stars. "You know," she whispered quietly, "I've never looked at the stars before."

"Surely that's a lie," Klaus said astonished.

She shook her head as it lie on his shoulder. "Can you believe that? I mean I'm not a million or anything," she smiled up at him, "but after 18 years you'd think I would have looked at the stars at least once, but I haven't."

"My love, you have missed out on a lot in life. Looking at the stars makes you feel amazing. It gives you this high that nothing can ever match. To see all the stars in the universe, it's a wonderful feeling."

"Do you know any of the consultations?" She asked him.

"I do not, but I could, however, feed you some BS, that's what they call it right?"

Caroline laughed, and shook Klaus' body, "Yeah, that's what they call it."

"Well, I could feed you some BS," He peered down at her, "and tell you that I do."

Caroline was quiet, enjoying the basket. She let her thoughts wonder for the first time in quite a while. She didn't ever want to let that happen lately because there were so many forbidden topics that she tried not to think about. Klaus was usually one of them, but tonight she thought about him. She wondered why he liked her, or appeared to. Was she just part of a master scheme or did he genuinely like her? She liked to hope it was the latter. Klaus was an original and all, but she hoped, no believed, that he wasn't that insincere that he would fake feelings, or whatever this was, for her.

"Do you have plans for me?" Caroline asked suddenly. She hadn't planned on asking him. She hadn't even _thought _of asking him. It just came out. She pushed herself up from the blanket and turned to look at him.

"What sort of plans, Love?"

"Like, am I just a stunt in some master plan you have going on to get revenge at Stefan or Elena or Mystic Falls in general? Are you going to hurt me?"

"Are you asking me if I have plans for this town?" Klaus questioned nonchalantly.

"No, I'm asking if I'm involved in them, and if you're only being nice to me because of your plans."

"Do you still think that low of me?" Klaus questioned, genuinely hurt, but not wanting to show Caroline.

"I don't want to. A part of me loves the person that you've been showing me Klaus, but another part of me keeps reminding me of what a horrible person you're supposed to me. And I can't put it to rest unless _you_ put it to rest."

"Caroline, look around you." This time Caroline refused to look. She knew where she was she just wanted the truth from him, no gimmicks. "Look!" He demanded her.

"Fine! I'm looking what do you want me to see?" She began yelling.

"I brought you to the most beautiful place I know within fifty miles of Mistic Falls. Do you think I'd show that to just anyone?"

"I think you'd do whatever you needed to do to get what you want." She said very seriously.

"You know so little of me," he sighed. "You only know what you've heard about me. Not truly me." The accent in his voice made him seem pleading and it tore Caroline in half. "I only show beauty to those who I believe worthy of seeing it."

"Why won't you say it then?" She questioned him.

"Say what? That I'm not using you for any purposes? That I just want to be around you?" He grabbed her hand and squeezed it, "As thousand year old vampire, I am very stubborn." His accent was thick and heavy. "Can't you see that I won't let myself admit those things? That I may have some humanity left inside of me? Humanity is a vampires weakness because humanity leads to love."

"What's so wrong with love, Klaus!" Caroline yelled at him. "Don't you want to be loved? Don't you want to have that one person next to you at all times? That one person that you can always count on? Love can be your strength, Klaus, if you let it be!"

"You think I want to be lonely? Who _wants _to be lonely, Caroline? Imagine, though, Caroline. Put yourself in_ my_ shoes. After centuries of being alone do you think it would be easy to open yourself up in a second? To open yourself up to vulnerabilities?"

"Love, is the only think I have left, Klaus. It's the only thing that makes me want to live. When you came and saved me, I wanted to die. I had no reason to live, but you gave me a reason to live. All I want to know is if I was stupid to believe that you cared. Was I stupid? Was I just being a silly little girl?"

Klaus sighed, "No, you weren't. You were being a young vampire who longed to be a human but couldn't. A vampire that realized that even in her own house she was all alone. You just wanted to feel loved."

"And you made me feel loved. Was I stupid to believe that you weren't just using me?"

Klaus brought her hand to his lips and sighed deeply. "No because I'm not just using you."

What a bold move Klaus had just taken, but he realized once he said it that he had needed to. He wanted to let Caroline know how he felt. How he felt, truly.

Caroline smiled at him as she saw a piece of Klaus come out of him. A piece of his humanity.


	5. First

Caroline hadn't ever though that out of the two of them; Klaus would be the one to need convincing. Caroline was finally getting used to the idea of her and Klaus together. Elena and Damon, however, were not. In fact any chance they got they scolded her on it. In fact, that's what Caroline was positive was going to happen today at the Founder's Ball. The ball made exclusively for the founding family and their closest friends that took place once a year. What Elena and Damon didn't know, however, was that she was coming with Klaus. That wouldn't make them feel good. Caroline thought it might even feel like a punch in the face.

Right, now she kind of wanted to punch them in the face though. She couldn't believe how hypocritical they were being. Elena was in love with Damon – she was in the exact same position as Caroline and just wouldn't admit it. Damon was Damon and had always mingled with the enemy – Katharine? Hello? Was Katherine no longer evil because Klaus was in town? They still weren't even convinced that this was my own free with. They still thought that I was being compelled. So, yeah, she kind of_ did_ want to punch them in the face right now. Figuratively.

The ball was only an hour away and was taking place at Klaus' house. There was another problem she hoped she wasn't going to have to deal with – Tyler. She hadn't really spoken to him at all since that night. She didn't want to, and she had no reason too. She knew what she wanted now, and it wasn't Tyler.

Caroline looked at herself in the mirror. She wore a beautiful purple dress adorned with beautiful beads and tensile. She looked beautiful. She had her hair in a beautiful big bun on her head. She slipped on Klaus' bracelet and admired her look. She looked flattering, she'd have to admit. She couldn't wait to see Klaus' reaction.

Caroline heard the doorbell ring and perked up. She slipped her lipstick into her dress pocket and got ready to go downstairs.

"Caroline, someone is here to see you!" She heard her mother holler of the stairs.

"Be down in a minute!" Caroline hollered back.

She made her way slowly out of her room and began her decent. She breathed deeply. She was so nervous. She hadn't been this nervous since she was with Matt. After last night's event in the woods with Klaus, Caroline was not sure what would happen tonight. Would Klaus close back up? Would he be the same amazing person he was before? There was no way of telling until she was down those stairs. She focused on her steps, making sure not to fall. Her breathing was rapid. Before she turned the corner of the stairs she paused and got herself under control. What did it matter? It didn't. If it was Klaus he would have been able to hear her heart beat while he was still outside of the house. But nonetheless, she tried and failed to calm down. _Calm Down_, she thought, _it's Klaus. Just Klaus._ _Oh, right Klaus the one that's trying to kill everyone you love. _She pushed those thoughts out of her head. She was not going to ruin this night. No, she wouldn't. This was going to be a great night! She continued down the stairs and saw the most handsome man awaiting her. She tried her best to keep her emotions under control, but the smile that graced her face couldn't have been stopped after a thousand years of trying.

She saw her mother from the corner of her eye signal to the kitchen, giving her privacy.

Caroline's hand gripped the railing of the staircase like her life support because right now it was her life support. That rail was the only thing from collapsing under her feet.

She reached the bottom and uttered a, "Hi." Her voice squeaked lightly, and Klaus smiled.

Klaus offered Caroline his hand and kissed it lightly. "You look ravishing, I must say."

Caroline would have blushed if possible. "Thank you." The stunned look on Klaus' face told Caroline that he had meant it. She did look ravishing.

Caroline gestured to her dress, "What do you think of the color?"

"Perfect."

"The hair?" She asked softly touching the bun.

"Beautiful."

"What about the make up?" She was so nervous. It almost made Klaus laugh.

"Unnecessary." His accent was heavy as ever.

"You don't mean it." She looked at him sternly.

"Oh, but I do. You look beautiful. You have my word."

Caroline smiled. She didn't understand how anyone could ever hate this man. He was the most kind and genuine person she knew. She couldn't help herself any longer. She closed the space between them and gave him a hug. Her head rested perfectly on his chest. At first he didn't know what was going on. Was Caroline hugging him? Surely not, but she was. His arms slowly rose and wrapped lightly around her waist. She wanted to stay in this position forever.

"Uh, Love, as much as I love what's going on here, we have a ball to be at. And we are running late."

Caroline snapped out of her fancy dream and backed away.

"Oh, yes right. I'll be just a minute." She gestured to the kitchen where her mother was. He nodded towards her as Caroline left to say goodbye.

Once in the car Caroline began fiddling with her hands. She had hugged Klaus. She had hugged Klaus! How could she have been so stupid! She was not supposed to like this man! He was evil! Pure evil! As much as she beat this into her head not a single fiber inside of her body would allow her to believe it. He wasn't evil. He was sweet. He just wanted a friend. He didn't want to be lonely.

Caroline sat in silence. Her mind raced and raced. It was a never ending cycle of _he's evil, no he's not, he's sweet, no he's a murderer. _It was killing her.

Klaus reached across the car and reached for her hand. She tensed noticeably and Klaus eyed her. "Please don't shut me out, love."

"I don't know what you're talking about." Caroline said strongly.

"You put your guard up again, why?" Klaus questioned.

Caroline couldn't tell if he was hurt or if he just wanted to know.

"My guard isn't up." She refused to allow him to know the affect he had on her and her thoughts.

Klaus' hand tightened around her, "Don't make me angry, Love. It's not pretty."

"Really, Klaus, I don't know what you're talking about."

"So stubborn," he whispered. "You weren't exactly discreet with you stepped away from me." His accent was thick. His accent was always thick when he was angrier, Caroline had noticed. "I'm not a monster. You look at me like I am at times, and I'm not." She saw his grip on the steering wheel tighten. She could tell that he was trying to control his grip on her hand.

"I know you're not a monster." Caroline said avoiding the subject.

"Caroline. Darling, I'm much older than you. You can't fool me."

"I'm just confused." Caroline said quietly.

"You're not confused. You know how you feel and you know what you want. You know what you _should_ feel and just can't accept the difference between the two." Caroline was strong, but Klaus was stronger.

"I can't." Caroline whispered. She squeezed his hand looking for security. "It's not that easy Klaus, it's not."

Klaus saw the look on her face and could see that she was close to tears. He squeezed her hand gently. He rested his case for the night, "I understand, Love. Let's just enjoy the night."

She nodded quietly. "Thanks." She kissed his hand lightly, "You're so sweet to me."

Once at the ball Klaus walked Caroline in with her, his arm linked with hers. Klaus was such a gentlemen, this was one of the things Caroline liked the most about him. She felt elegant for once in her life. She felt beautiful. She felt wanted! For once, just once, someone had picked Caroline Forbes before Elena Gilbert. What was so appealing about Elena anyway? She could be really annoying. And everyone knew she was clingy. Yet, she gets all the guys in town. First she takes Matt, then Stefan and now she's just toying with Damon. Despite all the things that Damon did to Caroline, she still hated seeing Elena be so crude with him. And half the time she didn't even realize what she was doing. But Klaus, of all people, liked Caroline better than Elena. The insensible Klaus Mikelson liked Caroline.

Caroline looked at Klaus and smiled. Klaus looked at her oddly, not fully understanding. "Have something to tell me, Love?" He asked quietly with a smile on his face.

"Later." She waved it off, but she kept smiling anyway.

She looked around the ball room for her friends. The first person her eyes landed on was Tyler. "Let's go this way," Caroline steered Klaus the opposite direction of Tyler.

"Avoiding our ex's are we?" Klaus laughed softly.

"I just want this to be as drama free of a night as possible. And if that means no Tyler, then so be it."

"I could beat him up if you wanted me too." Klaus looked at her jokingly.

She slapped him on the arm lightly, and he feigned pain. "I said drama free!" She said laughing all at the same time.

"No, need for the abuse, beautiful." He laughed at her lightly.

Klaus unlinked their arms and slid his hand into hers. "You do look beautiful, you know?" Klaus leaned over and whispered in her ear.

"Don't lie." Caroline said strongly.

"I'm not, Love, you look ravishing. I may be biased, but I also think that your lovely bracelet gives the outfit a unique touch." His lips were so close to her ear that she could feel his hot breath. It sent shivers down her spine.

"Only a little biased." Caroline said quietly.

Klaus smiled at the effect that he had on her.

"Oh! I see Elena," Caroline smiled, "Let's go talk to Elena."

"Must we? You know she doesn't like me." Klaus said somewhat annoyed.

Caroline turned to look at him, "Not many people in this town do." She said looking at him.

"True," Klaus shrugged, "As long as the important people do." He looked at her and brushed his finger under her chin.

Caroline smiled shyly. "I do find it quite interesting;" Klaus began, "that you are so shy around me at times. You're the head cheerleader. You're not normally shy." Klaus observed as they made their way to Elena who was across the room with Damon.

"It's one thing to be with the quarterback of your school because you know that that's where you're supposed to be. Matt and I were programmed to be together in high school. I'm not saying I didn't love it, it's just that that relationship is a lot easier than any that I've had since I've become this," Caroline gestured to her body. "Me and Tyler had difficulties just coming around to the idea of a werewolf dating a vampire. And I couldn't be shy with Tyler. If I would have been he wouldn't have had my help when he was transitioning. I've never been truly courted."

"Well, my Love," Klaus began, "Courtship is an entirely different thing than dating."

"I don't want a boyfriend," Caroline said suddenly. She stopped in her tracks, ending her pursuit for Elena. She turned towards Klaus and took his unoccupied hand. "I'm a vampire. I live forever unless I'm killed. I don't want a boyfriend because clearly boyfriends don't last. I want a companion. I want someone who won't leave my side. And whether that's you or someone else, I don't know. But if you can't give me that, then this doesn't matter to me. I don't want a fling or something that may last a couple of months."

"I'm the same way," Klaus admitted, "I just want a friend. If you haven't noticed I am a very lonely person. I've lived a thousand years alone. I don't want to live a thousand more, alone." Klaus sighed, "You, Caroline Forbes, are the first person in centuries to have captured my attention." Caroline smiled at the word first. "I fancy you. You are beautiful. You are strong. You are full of light. I enjoy you. All day I find myself waiting for the times when I can see you. I have quite a boring life when I'm not trying to kill someone." He smirked at her.

"I guess we'll just have to see where this goes then." Caroline smiled.

She turned and began heading towards Elena again.

"I guess we will," whispered Klaus, "I guess we will."

**Yay! I'm done! Finally! That seems like it took forever! Anyway who saw last weeks episode? Who loved the Klaus and Caroline scenes! Awww they made me scream like a little girl with happiness!**

**Lol**

**Anyway. Please leave reviews and tell me what you liked, what you didn't like, if it was boring, if it was the most amazing thing you read in your life, feel free to give me suggestions cause I love them!**

**And I love you! (:**


	6. Secret

"Elena!" Caroline said happily as she and Klaus approached Elena and Damon.

"Caroline!" Elena said as she hugged her best friend, "and Klaus…" She trailed off.

"Be nice," Caroline whispered in her ear.

"What are you doing here?" Elena asked Klaus in her nicest voice possible. Damon stepped up next to Elena protectively.

"This is my party, Elena. Did you forget that?"

"No, she didn't" Damon entered the conversation. He grabbed Elena's waist and pulled her towards him securely. "She just meant," Damon's voice began nice before turning venomous, "what are you doing with her best friend."

"Damon!" Elena hit him on the abdominal, "Don't be rude."

He looked down at Elena and smirked, "Have you forgotten that that's all I am? I'm mean Elena." He wiggled his eye brow at her.

"Klaus is just being a very nice gentleman and showing me around his place." Caroline interjected.

"Ah, yes. That is what I'm doing, isn't it?" Klaus looked at Caroline knowing fully well that that wasn't what he was doing. "By the way, Elena Have you met my wonderful family yet? Aside from Rebekah and Elijah of course."

"No, I haven't." Elena said keeping her manner, unlike Damon who was next to her rolling his eyes a Klaus' attempt to be civil.

"Well, I must say that Kol, Finn, and my mother Ester are very eager to meet you. But I would have to say, Elijah is the happiest to be acquainted with you again. I believe he likes your presence, you add a soothing element to the room."

"Well, if I don't see him, will you tell him I look forward to seeing him again soon?"

"Of course. After all he is clearly your favorite original." Klaus nodded to her as he gestured Caroline away from the couple.

"I'll talk to you later," Caroline whispered to Elena. Elena just nodded.

"Would you like to meet my family?" Klaus asked Caroline as they began walking once again.

"How about a dance first?" Caroline asked.

Klaus nodded as he led Caroline towards the dance floor. They were dancing a traditional line dance. Next to Caroline, she saw Elena, and next to Klaus there was Damon. They began to dance as the music filled their ears. Caroline wore a smile across her face that she hadn't felt in a long time. Caroline couldn't believe that she was happy. She was happy with Klaus, the enemy. With all the other guys there were always things to worry about. With Matt she'd just turned into a vampire when kind of shot everything to Hell with them. With Tyler there was the issue of them being enemies but wanting to make things work at the same time. It sounded weird to say that there were no complications with Klaus, but it was mostly true. The biggest worry Caroline had right now was trying to figure out how to tell Elena and Bonnie about the things that were going on. Caroline looked at Klaus and saw that he was looking at her with an admiring look. He wore a smile on his face that most people would think was a smile. But it was there, and Caroline could see it. Caroline smiled shyly and looked away. Klaus kept admiring her as they danced. She was an amazing dancer. They stayed mostly quiet while dancing. They reveled in the silence. However, their embrace had to come to an end. The part in the song where you switched partners had come. Klaus smiled once more to Caroline and then spun her out of his arms.

Caroline landed in the arms of someone she didn't recognize.

He however didn't feel the same. "You much be Caroline." He said as he looked down at her. Caroline turned her head to search for Klaus again, how she longed to be in his arms, not whoever's this was. She spotted Klaus and realized he didn't exactly look happy as he stared towards her. It was a warning glare, she could see. To who? She had no idea.

"And you would be?" Caroline asked deciding to be somewhat civil to the intruder.

"Why, you don't know?" Caroline looked shocked.

"Should I know you? You don't seem to strike a bell." She looked at the boy with no emotion.

"Why, I'm Kol Mikaelson."

Caroline was taken aback. "And you are Caroline the girl that my brother has foolishly taken a liking too."

Caroline grimaced at him, "I beg your pardon?"

Caroline swept her head to around to find Klaus once again, and this time saw that he was raging with anger. Now Caroline was no longer scared of Klaus, but she wasn't so sure that Kol deserved that same feeling.

"Well, you're a young little vampire who knows nothing. Surely my brother Klaus will have no use for you in a matter of months, if not less. I however, am much younger than my brother. I have been in a coffin for many of years. I think I'd be more suiting of you." Kol pulled Caroline towards her tightly and looked into her eyes.

"Get off me!" Caroline said loudly and began pushing away from Kol. Although Kol had been in a coffin for many years, he surely had regained his strength. She couldn't wiggle an inch from him.

"Darling, I think you should stop. You'll cause a scene." Kol's manner never changed from his cold and smooth, charming face.

"Leave me alone!" Caroline begged. "What do you want with me?"

"Want? What makes you think I want anything?" Kol's voice was soothing. She realized the similarities between Kol and Klaus. Klaus' voice also became soothing when you thought he might kill you. "_On your birthday? Do you really think that low of me?" _Caroline remembered that moment all to well.

"People don't usually hold the ones they love captive!" Caroline said through gritted teeth.

"Really?" Kol asked surprised. "Well, with Klaus being my brother, that's all I'm used to." Kol threw a look at Klaus that was filled with hatred.

At that moment Caroline realized that this wasn't about her, but about Klaus. And that's also the moment that she realized she was in trouble. "What are you going to do to me?"

"Well, beautiful, it just wouldn't be fun if I told you."

**AHHHHHHH! This totally wasn't where I was planning on stopping I was planning on writing the whole scene but then I was like…hmm why not give them a cliff hanger? Haha so sorry it's shorter, but part 2 will be up soon. Hopefully be Saturday! (: ENJOY AND REVIEW! THANKSSSSS!**


	7. A Thousand Years without Love

"Kol, please." Caroline pleaded as she felt his tight grip on her arm as he pulled her from the crowd. The dance was over, and so was Caroline's perfect night. "Please don't do this."

"My goodness, Klaus sure picked a whiny one." Kol said irritated. "No matter what you say," each of his words held a distinct note, "you're pleading will not save you. In fact," He perked up, "I may just make things more painful." He smiled a bright happy smile.

"You don't have to hurt me! Please." Caroline continued pleading nevertheless, "I've never done anything to you before."

"And neither had ninety-eight percent of the other people I've killed. I am a monster. I kill for fun."

"If you want to hurt Klaus, why don't you just kill Elena." Caroline was surprised the word would ever come out of her mouth, but to be honest if it came down to her life she realized she could do without Elena. After all Caroline was immortal whereas Elena would die of old age as the doppelganger no matter what.

"My my are you really turning on your best friend?" Kol laughed at her, "You're so strong." He mimicked her. "Besides, it's not you I want to hurt, it's Klaus. And since Klaus is, well, undefeatable. I must just settle with…collateral damage." Kol said the words as if he knew exactly how they would hit her. _"My apologies, Your known as collateral damage, it's nothing personal."_ Caroline cringed. "Ah, very weak indeed." Kol spoke again. "And you are the most suitable collateral damage I have yet to come by."

But one second Caroline felt his tight grip on her arm and the next second it was gone. She whipped her head around to find Kol in Klaus' head lock. Caroline stumbled backwards shocked. Kol choked slightly and managed, "Don't want to cause a scene at mothers lovely get together, now would we brother?"

"Keep your hands off of Caroline."

"Or what?" Kol spoke deliberately, challenging Klaus with every word.

"You will die." Klaus said simply.

Klaus released Kol from his grip and shoved him away from Caroline, but Kol was too fast. As well as Klaus was unprepared. Kol, no longer in a head lock, had Caroline in a head lock, and with his unoccupied arm he slung his arm around Caroline's waist, mentally, tempting Klaus. Klaus felt a feeling of jealousy overwhelm him. His brother had his hands on Caroline, and this was not making him happy.

"Careful of your words brother," Kol said. "They might get you in trouble."

Caroline winced and screamed at the pain that Kol was inflicting on her neck. His grip was so tight. From the corner of his eye, Klaus saw Rebekah make her way onto the staircase and tell, and ultimately compel, their audience to not mind her brothers' rudeness. As she stepped off the staircase she threw daggered looks towards her two moronic brothers who fought over a meaningless girl.

Klaus took a step forward. "Ah ah ah, I wouldn't do that brother. Take one more step and her head comes off."

Klaus stopped in his footsteps and gave Caroline a look of helplessness. Klaus took a daring step forward, "I call your bluff, brother." He played this like it was a game of poker.

"Well then you're an idiot." Kol said as he pulled his arms around Caroline's neck. "Oops, my hands slipped. You're lucky I just barely missed her neck. I assure you, next time I won't miss. So I'd stay in your place."

Caroline was inwardly freaking out as she felt her eyes flooding with tears. Why did this always happen to her?

"Kol!" Caroline yelled to get his attention.

"Yes?" Kol asked annoyed at the interruption.

"I will do whatever you want me to do. Just let me go and leave Klaus alone."

"No," Klaus said immediately, "Caroline doesn't make that agreement," Klaus spoke for Caroline.

Caroline shook her head, "Don't listen to him. I'll do it."

Klaus was next to Caroline in a flash. "You will not make any such agreement, Caroline. He will keep you for himself as a slave for the rest of your life." Klaus spoke from experience. "I won't let that happen to you."

"Rebekah," Kol called for his sister, "Would you bring me the thing I requested of you?"

Rebekah came trotting into the fight holding a covered plate. As Rebekah held the plate, Kol turned Caroline away from Klaus and turned her to face him. Her head was no longer in a head lock, but Kol's arms held her securely to his hips.

"What is it you want me to do for you?" Caroline asked.

"Well I do have one option, but I don't believe you're strong enough for it. I don't believe you are willing to hurt my brother."

"What do you want?" Caroline said stronger.

"I want you to be mine." Kol said simply.

Kol watched with pleasure as Klaus' eyes flamed in rage. And to Kol's surprise, something he'd never seen before due to his long death, Klaus allowed his hybrid fangs to come out and his eyes to dilate.

"Careful what you do," Klaus spoke firmly, "One bite and your dead. I assure you I won't save you."

Kol faltered a little bit but continued going on nonetheless. "Answer my proposal, Caroline."

Caroline opened her mouth and uttered the words, "I'll do it."

Kol's hand reached under the cloth on the plate and in a microsecond staked Caroline's body. She fell to the ground paralyzed and almost dead. Klaus pounced on his brother and bit his neck. Kol fell to the ground and felt the bite. He was an original, would this kill him? Surely not. But Klaus didn't care whether it killed him or not. His eyes were only on Caroline.

Klaus slid to the floor next to Caroline. He pulled her into his arms and ran away from the party. He brought her to her house, where her mother was still at the party, and ran up the stairs. He lay Caroline on her bed and gently pulled the stake from her body.

"Be careful," She uttered, "It's scraping my heart; I can feel it."

"You tell me to be careful, when you were just about to give yourself over to Kol? That would have been your biggest regret in the world, love."

"No, my biggest regret would be letting you get hurt because of me." Caroline's eyes were wide and still filled with tears. "This night was supposed to be perfect." She shook her head. "Only in Mystic Falls…"

"Nothing's ever the way you expect it." Klaus smiled sadly.

They lay in silence together, Caroline in Klaus' arms. "I wouldn't have let him take you." Klaus whispered to him.

"I know."

Caroline couldn't believe how stupid she was being but she kept walking nonetheless. Her mind told her that going to see Kol was the stupidest thing she could possibly do, but her feet kept walking. She found herself at the door of Klaus' house. She rang the doorbell and waiting.

Kol opened the door and grimaced. "Klaus isn't here at the moment."

"I'm not here to see Klaus." Caroline crossed her arms over her chest.

Kol raised his eyebrow at her. "My brother won't be happy if he finds out I've been speaking to you, so you can go."

"I need answers from you." Caroline said stubbornly as she walked through the door, inviting herself in. "I realize that you're an original vampire, and you think you can do whatever you want. But, you can't just threaten my life and then not tell me why."

"I did tell you why." Kol said annoyed with the presence of such an unimportant person. "I wanted to get back at Klaus for putting me in a coffin for over a thousand years, so I tried to kill you."

"Why do I have to always be your people's collateral damage?"

"Because you make for an interesting catch."

"I have one more question." Caroline asked, but before she could continue she felt a presence behind her.

She turned around and saw Klaus looking angrily at her. She bit her lip nervously. This could be the first time in a very long time that Caroline was genuinely scared of Klaus. He grabbed her arm and dragged her from the room outside.

"Hello!" She said overly chirpy.

"Are you an idiot?" Klaus asked cutting straight to the bone.

`"Maybe?" Caroline asked still trying to be happy and funny.

"Caroline I am not kidding. He will hurt you." Klaus said.

"I had to ask him some questions." Caroline said strongly.

"Yeah, well send a letter next time, Love." Klaus let go of her arm and placed his hand on her shoulder. "I don't want you around him for a very long time."

"Okay, Okay. I respect that, but can I please ask him my last question?"

Klaus immediately opened his mouth to say no, but he saw the look she gave that begged him to let her do so. He sighed, "Stop being so cute."

"I can't help it, it comes naturally. And it's good it can get me out of the many sticky situations I've been. Like, the multiple times people have tried to kill me."

Klaus was silent thinking of the times when he had tried to kill her. He regretted it like no other thing in his life.

"Yes, well, if you, say, lived with me in my new and private house, away from my family. You wouldn't have those problems."

"Did you just ask me to move in with you?" Caroline smiled lightly.

"Was it to subtle?" Klaus smirked.

"I'll think about that offer," Caroline laughed, "but right now I need to talk to Kol." She veered herself back on topic.

"Fine. One question. One!" Klaus allowed.

"It's all I'm asking."

Caroline moved back to the house and saw Kol. She sneered at him and asked the question she'd wanted to know her whole life, at different times, from different people. "Why not Elena?" She felt horrible putting her best friends life in danger but she had to know. "Why was I more valuable to Klaus than Elena. Surely he wants his hybrids more than he wants me."

Kol smiled lightly. "You, being so young, wouldn't understand the power of love. You see. Klaus has lived for a thousand years without his hybrids. He has lived a thousand years without his doppelganger. He has lived a thousand years with relatively no love. Of the three, the last is the hardest to live without and once you find it you can't let it go."

"But he doesn't love me." Caroline said.

Kol shrugged at her statement and turned and walked away from her. 


	8. You Can't Always be the Strong One

"Where are you taking me?" Caroline giggled widely as Klaus dragged her along.

They were walking through a forest and Klaus refused,_ refused_, to tell her where he was taking her. "In time, Love, in time." Klaus' pace slowed. He let Caroline catch up to him and he held her hand just for the sake of it. They walked slowly, at a human's pace, and just looked around in silence. It wasn't by any means, a beautiful part of the forest, but it wasn't ugly either.

Klaus enjoyed this. This is what he wanted for the rest of his life, someone who, even though they knew the bad side of him, could except him and love him for himself. He realized that Caroline was by no means ready to except his love, but he hoped that one day in the future she would. As a thousand year old vampire, he'd learned the virtue of patience.

"Will you tell me where we are going?" Caroline interrupted the silence.

Her childishness made him smile. "Patience, Caroline, Patience."

Caroline ran in front of him and looked at him with wide, pleading, puppy dog eyes. "Please?"

This only made Klaus laugh more.

"Please, Klaus?"

Klaus shook his head, "It won't work on me."

Caroline dramatically huffed and puffed before returning to Klaus' side. He rolled his eyes at her. When Klaus grabbed Caroline's hands she took it away. She crossed her arms childishly around her chest. "Well, then." Klaus said. Instead, he pulled Caroline's waist towards him. She looked at him annoyed and then let a small smile out.

"I try and do something romantic," Klaus begins appalled, "And you refuse to even hold my hand. Weren't you taught manners as Ms. Mystic Falls?"

"Well, for all I know you could be kidnapping me!" Caroline said, "I wouldn't know because you won't tell me where we are going!"

Klaus looked at her, "Do you remember my proposal?"

"You mean about me moving in with you?" Caroline asked slightly confused.

Klaus nodded. They reached a layer of trees that concealed what was behind them. Klaus pushed through the trees and gestured towards the house that was built in the middle of a beautiful patch of the forest. With a small lake to the right of the house and trees all around, the place was beautiful. "I wanted to show you what I was offering." Klaus replied quietly.

"You live in the middle of the woods?" Caroline asked confused.

"No, I still live in my house with my family mainly, but I can only take them for so long. I do my hobbies here and I enjoy the scenery."

"What kind of hobbies?" Caroline asked genuinely interested.

Klaus gestured for her to follower her inside. The room that they entered in revealed a large gallery of art. Caroline stumbled upon what to say, "You…collect art?" Caroline guessed.

Klaus laughed openly at her, "No. I make art."

Caroline stood there dumbfounded. "You _made_ this?" Klaus just nodded. "You're an artist?" Caroline said still confused. Klaus nodded again, laughing. Caroline wandered around the room, touching the wall next to the paintings, the drawings, the pictures. She looked at them in awe. She had no idea that the almighty Klaus was an artist. She loved all of the new things that she learned about him. "I love art." Caroline whispered. For some reason the art that she saw brought tears to Caroline's eyes. "You're an artist." Caroline shook her head in disbelief.

"Well you can consider this your first dose of beautiful art that I would like to show you," Klaus said happily. "You like it?"

Caroline turned around stunned. "How could I not? Klaus these are amazing. I had no idea that the Niklaus Mikaelson was an artist. You seem to have a soft side Mister; don't let it show too much. I might begin to think you're nice." Caroline smiled. She walked closer to Klaus.

Klaus wrapped his arms around Caroline, "There is no such side of me." Klaus smiled at her.

"Who also knew that Nik was a liar?" Caroline beamed at him. "Artist." She muttered, "Crazy."

Klaus was taken aback for the slightest of moments; she'd called him Nik. His family and loved ones called him Nik. He realized that it was suiting coming from her mouth.

"So, Caroline," Klaus whispered to her. This was the first time in Klaus' life where he feared rejection, "What do you say?"

Caroline turned in his arms and looked at the beautiful place. "I say that this place is amazing, but," Caroline smiled sadly. She leaned back against Klaus' back. "I'm eighteen and my mom is the only family I have left." She turned to look into his eyes, "I think I want to be with my mother as much as I possibly can. You'd understand that right? You carted your family around for centuries waiting to have a peaceful life with them. I just want to enjoy my mom as long as I can, and with the craziness of this town, I don't know how much longer I'll have."

Klaus nodded completely understand, yet still hurt.

"I will visit though, as much as you like." Caroline smiled.

Klaus smiled at her, "I can accept that," he looked down at her, "for now."

Caroline giggled softly. "Well, are you going to show me the rest of this wonderful place or what?" Caroline asked.

Klaus moved with her towards the next room.

As they were walking Caroline's phone buzzed in her pocket. "Oh, halt the tour for a brief moment." Caroline said as she pulled out her phone.

It was Elena. "What is it?" Klaus asked from in front of her.

"It's Elena, says she wants to talk to me. Joy," She said sarcastically, "She probably wants to lecture me some more, or yell at me or something."

"Do you need to leave? I can show you the place tomorrow if you'd like." Klaus said being oh so gentlemanly.

"No, she can wait." Caroline said somewhat annoyed. "I'm not in the mood to be lectured at. I'll talk to her at lunch."

Caroline quickly texted Elena back. "Shall we continue?" She asked smiling towards Klaus.

He nodded, and they went forward.

Caroline walked as slowly as she could manage as she entered the Grill. She was by no means looking forward to her lunch with Elena; in fact, she was dreading it. She said hello to Matt as she entered and waved to a couple of other people, taking her sweet, sweet, time.

Finally she reached Elena and smiled pathetically. "Hey." She said as cheerfully as possible, but even to her own ears it sounded pathetic.

"Hey." Elena said.

Caroline sat down to join her. She asked the waiter for a drink and then waited. She waited for Elena to make the first jab. She was the one that wanted to talk to her anyway.

Elena sighed, "We need to talk."

"I kind of figured as much." Caroline said. For some reason she couldn't keep her emotions hidden today. She was annoyed with Elena. Annoyed like Hell. She knew why; she just didn't want to admit it.

"What's going on with you?" Elena asked Caroline. That was Elena, cut and dry for you.

"What do you mean?"

Elena rolled her eyes, "You are hanging out with Klaus; you are ignoring me, and I hardly know who you are anymore."

"Have you ever thought that maybe the reason you don't know me anymore isn't because of me it's because of you."

"What does that mean?" Elena said irritated.

"Elena! For the past year all you've been worried about is Stefan and Damon. Stefan leaves you and you have to go chase after him. Damon sleeps with Rebekah you have to try and fix him. Stefan and Damon hate Klaus you have to try and kill him. What happened to the times when I was a part of all of your plans? You guys plotted against Klaus and I didn't even know. You told everyone, Bonnie was a part of it. You just somehow decided to leave me out. Don't feed me crap about keeping me safe because I know you. I know that there is nothing in the world you want to do more than keep Damon safe. Damon was a part of this. You see I'm changing, but you don't bother to get to know me again. You just continue obsessing over the Salvatore's."

"That's not true," Elena defended herself.

"Really? Then what happened at the ball last night?" Caroline questioned.

"I came with Damon and Stefan. I talked to Ester. She's a horrible person by the way. Damon got in a fight with Kol because something made Kol extremely mad."

"No, Elena, that's what happened to you at the ball last night. You didn't even see me at the ball after we talked for two seconds."

"I couldn't find you." Elena admitted.

"And you want to know why you couldn't find me?" Caroline questioned angrily.

Elena looked at her confused.

"Kol was angry because he had a failed attempt at trying to hurt Klaus. Trying to hurt Klaus by killing me." Elena's eyes burst wide open. "Yeah, didn't know that your so called best friend was almost killed last night did you? You didn't bother to call when you couldn't find me. I would be dead right now if it weren't for Klaus. Once again Klaus was there for me when everyone I loved wasn't. And this time I really do mean everyone. Matt wasn't there. My mom wasn't even there. But Klaus was. You still wonder why I'm changing? Maybe it's because I'm finally figuring out that I have the worst friends ever, if you can even call them friends."

Caroline rose from her seat not bother with the drink that the waiter had left. She fled from the bar. As she made her way outside she looked around, confused. What had happened to her life? She was falling apart. Her relationship with Elena was falling apart. She no longer had Tyler and she could barely hold onto Matt.

Caroline was alone. She was alone. She had no one but herself. Even her mother left her now.

Caroline's feet began to move. She ran like there was no tomorrow. She didn't know where she was going, but she hoped it was a place that would take away her pain. Surely there had to be something out there that was better for her. Something that could make her feel better. She realized she was running through a forest. Then she realized she was running in the forest that Klaus had just brought her to this morning. She came to the house and decided to go inside.

If anything Klaus's art could make her feel somewhat better. She remembered the awe that the art put inside of her. As she looked at the art she examined them more closely now. She looked at the lines and the colors. Klaus's art moved inside of her and released her emotions. She continued to twirl around the room, looking at the different pieces. She began crying. The more she twirled and the more she cried; she began to stumble. She stumbled in circles, but continued anyway. To an outsider she probably looked drunk. But in reality she was broken, not drunk. And no amount of alcohol could take away the brokenness that she felt. She eventually gave up on walking and just collapsed on the floor. She sobbed on the floor, not knowing how to make things feel better. She wondered that if she was a human if this would even be a big deal, was this just her heightened vampire emotions?

Caroline felt a pair of arms wrap around her. She felt Klaus's strong arms pick her up and carry her to his bedroom. He laid her on the bed and then proceeded to take her shoes off. He then lay next to her. He pushed Caroline's wet curls from her eyes examining her face.

"It will be alright, Love." He whispered, "I know, it will be alright."

Caroline shook her head and curled her body into Klaus's arms, seeking comfort. She sobbed and sobbed until she finally passed out because of tiredness. Klaus watched her sleep and wondered what would make such a strong woman become such a sad little girl.


	9. I'd Do Anything

**This is definitely what you were call a 'filler' chapter. It also leads up to the NEXT chapter…which will begin my ULTIMATE plot. (: I'm excited to start writing it! So Tell me what you think of this episode and maybe give me theories of what you think my plot is! (:**

**THANKS! **

Caroline awoke. She still felt extremely tired. She couldn't remember exactly what had happened last night. Then, however, she reached to rub her eye and felt that her make-up was streaming down her face. That was when she remembered everything that had happened last night. She remembered the brokenness that she felt. She remembered feeling lonely. Oh, so alone.

But then she remembered the strong arms that had made her feel secure. She remembered being placed in bed and crying until her eyes were dry.

That was also when she realized she wasn't alone. Niklaus Mikaelson had his arms wrapped around her body, and was currently asleep next to her.

Yet again Klaus had been her savior. This only made Caroline feel broken, once again, but she wouldn't cry. Her brokenness turned to anger, and her anger turned to rage. Not rage towards Klaus but to Elena and Damon. Stefan and Bonnie. Alaric. All of these people's lives revolved around Elena. Elena this; Elena that. In the midst of only caring for Elena's safety they had allowed so many things to slip through their fingers. Jenna, Jeremy, Matt and Tyler (both of which were almost completely forgotten by them), and now herself as well. The only thing that matter to them was Elena. And she was done. Done with it all. She realized that her friends were no longer her friends. They were acquaintances, if that, that she was around because of force, and not choice. She me to the conclusion that the only people in the midst of her change and in the midst of all the town's change Matt and Klaus (and her mother of course) were the only people who hadn't abandoned her.

She wouldn't be a part of Elena's scheming anymore.

She laid her head on Klaus' chest searching for a comfort that she no longer knew where to find.

She searched back through the times of her life. When she was a little girl, she'd gone to her mother. As a teenager, she'd gone to Elena. As a girlfriend, she'd gone to Matt or Tyler. Where could she go now? Her father was dead, and her mother was busy keeping a town safe (a town that desperately needed to be protected).

Caroline felt a gentle hand grace her face. She looked up to see Klaus had awakened. She smiled lightly.

"How are you?" Klaus whispered. She felt his warm breath envelop her.

"I'm doing great." She said with the most believable smile she could muster up.

"You can always tell when I girl isn't happy by her smile." Caroline's smile dropped. "Caroline, I realize that we are by no means 'close' in your terms, but I do wish to get to know you. I would hope that you could at least trust me with telling me how you feel. You did, you know, invade my house, fall to the floor in tears, and sleep in my bed. I think I deserve to know how you feel." All the while Klaus' voice was gentle and his hand was oh-so-soft.

"What do you want to hear?" Caroline asked, "My life is falling apart…is that what you _want_ to hear?"

Caroline shook Klaus' hand from her cheek. Klaus sighed, "I just want to hear the truth. Who knows maybe I can help. I am a lot older than you, you know." Klaus smiled lightly.

Caroline sighed. What did she have to lose by telling Klaus how she was feeling? Nothing. So she told him. Every last bit. Everything about her friends. All of her feelings towards Elena. She told him everything. And by the time she was done she was crying again.

"Great." Caroline scoffed. She reached to wipe her tears, but more just kept falling. She finally opted to stuff her face in a pillow instead. Surely that would keep her face dry. She felt Klaus' hand slowly rubbing circles on her back.

"How could this be happening to me?" Caroline muttered. "How?"

"That's something I don't know, but I do know one thing, Love." Klaus paused making sure she was listening.

"What's that?" Caroline asked weakly.

Klaus bent next to her and whispered in her ear, "I will always be here next to you."

"Can you believe her, Stefan?" Elena had been ranting to Stefan (because he really cared, right?) about Caroline and Klaus for about an hour now. Stefan hadn't gotten a single word in, and he was laughing hysterically at Elena inside his mind. The truth was, Stefan could believe the way Caroline was feeling about Klaus. He knew things like this were possible, he'd seen them before.

"You might be overreacting." Stefan said quietly to her.

"Overreacting! You think I'm overreacting?" Elena yelled at him.

Stefan laughed, he couldn't help it anymore. "Yes! You are overreacting on a whole new level of overreacting."

Elena glared at Stefan. "Stefan this is my best friend we're talking about here. I think I'm allowed to overreact a little."

Stefan laughed once again at the words 'a little.' "You know what Elena? Since you care so much why you don't go talk to Damon about it. He cares about your feelings a lot more than I do right now."

Elena sighed. She and Damon hadn't really been on speaking terms since his little performance with Rebekah. "Can you at least tell me why you seem to understand Caroline's obsession with Klaus?" Elena asked.

"Let me shed some light on you," Stefan said gesturing his hands out towards her. "As a person who has barely spent any time with Klaus, that being you," he pointed at her.

"Okay, stop talking to me like I'm retarded. Get to the point Stefan."

"You haven't spent much time with him. The only part you know of him is his killing side."

"Isn't that the most important side?" Elena questioned, "He's a killer; case and point."

"No, not case and point. I spent a whole summer with him, I got to know him. He's not a bad guy. Yes, he kills people. For goodness sake I watched him kill multiple people relentlessly, but behind his ripper side he is actually a good guy."

"I can't believe you're siding with him." Elena said.

"He has feelings. It's hard to believe when you don't know him, but it's true. Elena, you wouldn't know this, but the only reason that he made me come along with him was because he was lonely. We were friends back in the twenties."

"Yeah, I know. Damon enlightened me."

"Well…when he lifted the compulsion off of me; I saw what a good friend he had been to me, and the only reason he left me was because he was scared. He just wanted me to be his friend again." Stefan shrugged. "So, yes. I can see why he would have real feelings for Caroline, and he's a very gentlemanly person. You know that's the kind of guy that Caroline wants and deserves. I don't blame her. I don't think she's a bad person for being with him. She's just doing the same thing he was doing. She's trying to find a friend."

"She has friends." Elena said indicating to herself

Stefan stared into her eyes, deep. He lifted his glass to his mouth and took a drink of his alcohol. He shrugged his shoulders, "Maybe they're not supporting her like they should be." He raised his eyebrow toward her and walked off, leaving Elena standing in his presence.

Caroline finally decided it was time to go home. She left Klaus' house, reluctantly, and made her way home. She walked along the road slowly, not really wanting to go home. She'd had a wonderful day with Klaus. Even though Caroline didn't know exactly what they were, she and Klaus had fun. They'd spent part of the day opening up to each other (Caroline speaking of her relationship with Elena and Klaus speaking of his relationship with his family). Caroline still didn't know exactly what their relationship entitled but she liked getting to know Klaus. He was true, and he understood. She loved that about him.

Caroline finally walked through the door of her house. She took a deep breath and leaned against the wall for support.

"Where have you been?" Caroline's mother asked her with a stern voice as she entered the foyer, "The school called and told me you hadn't arrived at school."

Caroline searched her mind for an answer other than, 'oh I was hanging with Klaus' but couldn't really think of one. "I wasn't feeling well." She said lamely.

"Oh, really, well then why weren't you at home?" Sheriff Forbes asked.

Caroline mentally slapped herself in the face, "Fine, I was with Elena, she's having some girl issues."

Caroline's mother walked closer to her, "Stop lying to me, young lady. I called Stefan at the boarding house and he informed that Elena had been at school all day."

Caroline glared at her mother, "You were checking up on me?"

"Of course I was! With all the danger in this town, I have no idea what could have happened to you! I was worried sick, Caroline."

Caroline sighed. Of course her mother was just worried, how could she be so stupid? "I was with Klaus all day." Caroline confessed.

Caroline's mother looked at her, shocked, "You were where?"

Caroline covered her eyes with her hands, "I was with Klaus, talking."

"Caroline, I do not want you associating with that man; he is a horrible person."

Caroline's glare hardened on her mother, "You don't decide who I do and don't hang out with." Caroline snapped, "And he is not a bad guy. He just keeps his guard up."

"I don't care what you think about him; I don't want you seeing him again."

Caroline fake saluted to her mother, "Yes sir." She rolled her eyes as she headed towards the stares.

"I mean it! Caroline, I'm worried about you. Please, listen to me."

"You worry about me?" Caroline said stunned as she stopped in her place. "You worry about me," She scoffed this time, "If you worry about me maybe next time you'll have the decency to ask why I'm speaking to Klaus. I don't usually speak with my enemies just for the fun of it. You're worried about me? How about you ask how I'm doing? How about you ask me how my relationship with Tyler, Bonnie, Matt, and Elena are going? You worry about? How about you actually get to know me next time you tell me you worry for me. I worry, I worry for you. You are my weak human mother. I am a vampire with powers. I'm worried about you. You have no reason to be worried about me when you don't even have a clue how my life is going right now. Did you ever think, Mom, that all of this craziness has taken a toll on all of us, and no just you. Do you think that Elena, Bonnie, and I are the same now that we've found out we are all supernatural? We aren't. We are so different, and you haven't even bothered to get to know your daughter again. In fact, at one point in time you shunned me. You didn't even want to look at me. You couldn't even call me your daughter. I didn't choose this life mother; it chose me. I'd give it back for anything in the world. I'd give to anything to be a human with such miniscule worries again. I'd give anything to go back to my life where all that matter was cheerleading and my high school quarterback boyfriend. I'd give anything."


	10. Mom

**CHAPTER 10**

"What did you find?"

"I don't think you'll be pleased, Boss," The boy answered his master.

"Well, tell me what you found, go on."

The boy's voice fluctuated over the phone, "Well Niklaus doesn't have much 'baggage' as you call it."

"He's a thousand year old vampire, of course he has baggage!" yelled the man angrily.

"Well I only found two things." The boy who could only be about 15 years of age cowered at his Master's angry voice, even over the phone. Even the cold hard compulsion put on the boy couldn't keep his fear at bay, but he obeyed nonetheless.

"Well, go on. Start with the most important."

"Well, now that Niklaus is a hybrid, he's trying to make a hybrid army. To do this he has to have the doppelganger."

"There's no such thing. Katarina Petrova's line ended with herself." The man sighed, "Boy, you are being useless."

"No, it's true she's alive. She's a human and all. Niklaus can't make his hybrids without her blood. To complete his plans he cannot looks Elena Gilbert." The boy rattled on.

"Fine, I believe you for now. What's the second thing."

"This girl. Her names Caroline Forbes. She's a vampire."

"You're boring me speed it up, son." The man's anger was getting out of control. His throat burned for the taste of blood and the longer he was on the phone with this boy, the longer he couldn't get what he truly wanted.

"Okay, well she's a vampire. She hates Niklaus."

"Why does she matter then!"

"Because, Niklaus likes her…or he pretends to anyway. I can't tell which. Most people think he just needs her for some diabolical plan but I have no idea. No matter, he pretends or does care for this girl. I'd go after Elena first and then Caroline if need be. But I'd be careful her mother is the Sheriff in town and she and the council hunt down vampires. New and old." The boy warned.

"Okay, that's enough for now. Go back to your school and return to life as normal, for now."

The boy hung up the phone and did as he was told.

Caroline was on her way home from cheerleading practice, carrying her pompoms in one hand and her duffel bag in the other, when I person flashed in front of her. She stopped in her tracks and saw that it was Klaus. She sighed.

"What are you doing here?" Caroline asked slightly annoyed, and yet happy all at the same time.

Klaus smirked at her. He walked closer to her and felt the pompoms. "You know, I would have thought a strong vamp-y girl like you would have quit this ridiculous…what do you call it…sport? It's so human."

Caroline rolled her eyes at him. "What do you want, Klaus?" She asked.

"Why do I always have to want something?" Klaus whined obnoxiously.

"Because you're Niklaus Mikaelson the person who uses people to get what he wants whenever he wants on whatever terms he wants." She said.

"Well, if we're being technical I'm not a person, I'm a hybrid."

Caroline scoffed. "Shut up, just shut up. I'm trying to make a point and you do that."

"Oh, come on." Klaus said. He grabbed Caroline's hips. "What happened to the nice Caroline who kinda sorta liked me?" Klaus asked.

"She realized what an idiot she was being." Caroline laughed quietly. "I need to get home, Klaus."

"Fine." Klaus said, "I'll come with you."

Caroline rolled her eyes. "Fine, I figure I can't stop you from coming…so sure. Come with me."

"Smart girl." Klaus commented as they began walking down the street towards Caroline house.

Caroline pushed her duffel bag into Klaus' hand. "Be useful for once." She said as she reached into her pocket with her free hand and grabbed her key. She unlocked the door. "You can set the bag over there," she pointed to her right as she threw down her pompoms. "Mom." Caroline yelled out. She heard no answer, and yelled louder this time, "Mom! I'm home."

Caroline still received no answer, "That's odd. She should be home."

She walked through her house, reaching the kitchen. She was about to give up and accept that her mother was just working late. She went to the fridge to get a drink when she saw her mother, lying on the floor covered in blood behind there bar.

She screamed, "MOM!" Her screams traveled to Klaus' ears and he was next to her in a second. Caroline was on the floor crying at her mother's feet shaking her violently, "Mom, mom can you hear me! Mom! Wake up!" She checked for a pulse. "MOM!" Her sobs continued and her chest fluctuated violently. She lifted her mother's lifeless body onto her lap and hugged her to her chest. Her hands wrapped around her body ran into a piece of paper. She looked at her mother's back with tears in her eyes. She saw a note. She grabbed the note and read aloud, "You can blame you original boyfriend. I have plenty more people on a list to kill. Watch your back." Caroline ripped the paper into pieces as she screamed bloody murder. "WHAT DID YOU DO!" She turned and glared at Klaus. "Did you kill my mother!"

"Caroline calm down."

"CALM DOWN! You want me to calm down! MY MOTHER IS DEAD. This piece of paper says it's your fault."

"oh, yes, because it makes perfect sense to trust the piece of paper!" Klaus scoffed. "I did nothing to hurt your mother. I have done nothing to this town in months."

"What does this mean then?" Caroline said still angry, "Who killed my mother!"

Klaus looked at the girl that was in shambles on the floor as she wept next to her mother. In all sincerity he normally would have laughed in someone's face at this occasion. Death was a miniscule problem to a person who couldn't die, but as he saw Caroline so broken he felt pity for her. He only wanted to do one thing.

He wanted to help.

"Caroline. I don't know who did this, but I will help you find out. Nothing like this will happen again. No one else will die." He vowed with all sincerity.

Caroline looked up at his face, ready to reject him. She saw the way he looked at her though, and she believed him.


	11. The Sooner the Better

Chapter 11

"Don't bury her," Klaus pleaded to Caroline as he walked up behind her.

Caroline spun around. Klaus took in the look on her face – her red eyes, her faded cheeks, the purple bags under her eyes. The red eyes seemed to be a permanent fixture for the past couple of days.

Liz Forbes still lay in the exact place Caroline and Klaus had found her. Caroline was afraid to move her, to touch her, or to see her. The past two days Caroline had stayed at the boarding house in one of the many guest houses.

"You don't want me to give my mother the proper burial?" Caroline asked astonished.

"I want you to give me a chance to bring her back."

"What? By making her a vampire or something?" Caroline didn't know if that was even possible, but the last thing she wanted was for her mother to have to live the horrible life of a vampire. At least this way, she was at peace.

"No, as a human. I don't know if it will work, but my witch up in Chicago is very strong. She may be able to bring her back to life." Klaus reasoned.

"You mean like Bonnie brought Jeremy back to life?" Caroline asked. Klaus nodded simply.

"You think you can bring my mother back?" Caroline asked. Tears suddenly filled her eyes, but for the first time in days they were happy tears. Caroline ran to Klaus and hugged him. She didn't even want to let go. If Klaus brought her mother back to life, she would be eternally grateful. She couldn't imagine holding any of the horrible things he'd done against him if he could somehow save, or even try to save, her mother.

"I'm not promising anything," Klaus whispered against her hair. "And we'd have to take your mother up to Chicago to see my witch."

Caroline nodded against his chest, "I don't care." She muttered. "I'd do anything to have my mother back."

Klaus later compelled a mortician to dress Liz's body so that it would no longer reek of death. He also got a coffin for her. He if she was coming back to life there was no telling how long it could take to find a way to bring her back to life.

Within three days' time, Caroline and Klaus, with Liz in the trunk, were driving up to Chicago. She'd informed her friends very loosely of what she was doing. They just knew she was trying to find a way to bring her mom back to life. They'd accepted it well enough and left her on her way. For right now, she was going to be in a car with Klaus for a day or more just driving. Talk about awkward.

They had the radio playing, but it did very little to mask the silence.

"You can talk to me," Klaus said quietly. "You've done it before. You don't need to pretend like it didn't happen."

"I don't have anything to talk about." Caroline said.

Klaus looked towards her from the driver's seat. "Caroline, your mother just died. You found her dead on the floor. I think you have some stuff you could talk about. You need to talk to someone about it." He looked around the car, "And since I'm the only one here, I don't think you have much of a choice." He smiled encouragingly at her.

"What good is talking going to do, Klaus?" She asked. "My mom's dead…she's the only family I had left. There's nothing I can do about it. So there's nothing to talk about."

"Well…then tell me about your mom. What was she like other than being the sheriff of this rinky dink town?"

"Well, my mother and my father divorced when I was little. I hardly ever saw my father. I always thought he must have just not loved me, like most other people. In elementary school people were scared of me because my mother was the sheriff. They thought that I would beat them up or something if they did something wrong." She laughed. "That all changed in middle school and high school. As you know, I am very popular and loved girl." She laughed and smiled towards him. "My mom always tried her best to be a great mom when I was little, but it was hard for her. She wasn't home very often because of her job. She always tried to make my birthdays the best though."

"Sounds better than my mom," Klaus said sarcastically laughing lightly. Caroline laughed.

"Yeah, well my mom wasn't an evil witch." She said through gritted teeth. "You don't actually believe that she's here because she's forgiven you, right?" Caroline asked. She seemed somewhat worried. It was an odd emotion to hear through Klaus' ear. He hardly ever heard it…much less directed at him. Klaus wondered if it was really worry, or if it was just his mind making it up.

"Of course not," Klaus said confidently. "I'm not stupid. I just figure that whatever my evil mother is stirring up, I most likely won't be able to stop. She's a very powerful witch, you know."

"So you're just going to sit back and let her do whatever she wants? Why don't you just kill her again?"

"She came back to life; I don't really think killing her would do much good." Klaus said in a ridiculous tone.

"Elena and the others think your mother is the person that's going to kill you. They think she has some sort of a key." Caroline almost sounded like she was pleading with him to kill his mother. Even to her ears she sounded somewhat desperate.

"If anyone can kill me, it is my mother. I don't know what she has planned. I don't plan on sitting around and watching her kill me. I just have to think of what to do first."

"Well, maybe if you stayed in Chicago or went somewhere far away she couldn't do anything to you anyway." Caroline suggested.

Klaus shrugged. "I'm not going to stop living my life because someone is after me. I've been on the run for centuries. I am a master at it. I've stayed alive thus far, I don't plan on dying now." Klaus smiled at her. "No worries."

"I wasn't worrying." She defended. "I was just warning you."

Klaus nodded. "I see." He laughed at her.

They fell into a comfortable silence. They'd been driving for about an hour or so. Caroline looked out the window and followed the scenery of the land. It was at that moment that she realized Klaus was speeding, dramatically speeding. She brought her hand to her mouth to cover her laugh. Klaus looked over at her curiously. She turned to see that he was staring at her – and no the road.

"What?" She asked smiling at him.

Klaus shrugged, "Nothing."

"So who's this witch you speak of?" Caroline asked.

"Gloria." Klaus answered simply. "I've known her for a very long time. She doesn't like to help me much, I'm immature you know. I figure that it's not me I'm asking help for. It's you, a little baby vampire who just wants her mother back. I don't know if she'll help. I don't know if she can help, but nonetheless it's worth a try."

"Thank you, for at least trying." Caroline smiled at him.

Klaus reached across the car. He placed his hand on top of hers, squeezing it lightly. "Anything to help," Klaus said quietly.

Caroline wanted to ask him why he seemed to like her. She still couldn't fathom this liking he had of her. She didn't understand it. She didn't know why he was so nice to her or why he wanted to help. She welcomed him freely though, now. She realized that Klaus wasn't much different than the friends she had now. They all had agendas to keep to and things they wanted to get done. Klaus was just a normal vampire on steroids. Caroline decided to not ask him and moved on.

Despite Klaus' ridiculous speeding, they still had another day of driving due to their late start. They stopped halfway in Cincinnati, Ohio. Klaus had 'reserved' – as he liked to call it, Caroline liked to call it compulsion – them a suite at the Marriot hotel. Caroline and Klaus made their way up to the suite with their suitcases. Caroline set her stuff on the floor and explored the large suite that he had gotten them. She saw a kitchen area. She saw a living room with a couch and a TV. She saw a bedroom and a bathroom.

She came back to the living room where she saw Klaus sitting on the couch smirking. "One bedroom? Really?" Caroline asked annoyed.

Klaus smirked, "That was a coincidence."

"Yes, because your face reeks of surprise." Caroline said sarcastically. She went to a closet where there were extra pillows and blankets. She got one of each out and threw them at him. "You'll be sleeping on the couch." She smiled.

"That's a good way to treat someone who's trying to say your mother." Klaus yelled after her as she walked towards the bathroom.

She started brushing her teeth. She simultaneously put her hair into a bun and walked out to see Klaus. "You know," She said while brushing her teeth. "You won't be holding this over my head the rest of my life." She walked towards him. "I won't let you." She ran her hand across his cheek before leaving. She came back out in a tank top and a pair of spandex. "And don't think about coming into my room in the middle of the night." She said. She walked back over to him and sat next to him on the couch.

"What? I'm not allowed to come to your bed, but you can sit on mine?" He asked astonished pointing to the couch.

"Okay, you can sleep on the floor, then." Caroline smiled politely.

"Gosh, you really are in a sassy mood today. I can't decide whether or not I like it."

"Well you better hurry; you never know what I'll be like tomorrow."

Klaus smiled at her.

She sat up straighter, "Let's be clear on something. I didn't come with you because I like you. I came so I could save my mom. Nothing more. Nothing less. The sooner you figure that out, the better off we will be."


	12. A Chance

It had been a long night. Klaus had tossed and turned on the couch trying to sleep, but knowing it wasn't going to work. With Caroline in the next room, his mind wouldn't stop running. He had turned on the TV for a while to and even tried to watch some of 'Jersey Shore.' The show was a piece of trash, nothing more than desperate people for sex, and yet he'd resorted to it. His mind raced. He couldn't help but think about Caroline. She was lying in a bed in little clothing and let's face it…he was a guy. However, Klaus's fantasies were driven to an end when he heard his cell phone ring.

His brow furrowed, not knowing who could be calling him. He got up and went to find his phone, and when he answered, he was very surprised to hear whose voice it was.

"Klaus? Klaus!"

"Elena? Darling?" Klaus questioned oddly. What an odd surprise. Why in the world was Elena calling him?

"Klaus! You're with Caroline right?"

"Of course I am…" He said still not understanding the point.

"Give her the phone! NOW!" Elena sniffed into the phone, and it was at that moment that Klaus realized she was crying – and not a little crying. She was crying hysterically.

"Elena, calm down. Caroline is sleeping. I don't want to wake her. We have a long day tomorrow. Maybe you can call back in the morning, Love."

"No! Klaus do NOT hang up on me. Give Caroline the phone NOW! This is important. Do you think I normally call evil villains at 3am? I don't! Give her the phone!"

Klaus was surprised by Elena's forwardness and began walking into Caroline's room.

Klaus tapped Caroline on the shoulder. She jolted awake and looked at him strangely. "Ugh, what do you want, Klaus? I'm sleeping."

"Elena is on the phone. She sounds like she's dying." He laughed softly.

Caroline glared at him, "That is not funny." Klaus just rolled his eyes.

Caroline took the phone, sitting up. "Elena, what's wrong?"

"Caroline! Something terrible has happened." Klaus was clearly listening in on their conversation, but Elena's words kept Caroline from caring.

"Elena, what happened?" Caroline asked calmly.

"Jeremy…he's dead."

"What! Is he wearing his ring?" Caroline asked.

"Yes." Elena said, but she didn't sound calm, "But, Caroline…we don't know who killed him. They might not have been supernatural. He could really be dead!" Elena screamed.

"Wait." Caroline thought, "Why is Jeremy even back in town? I thought he was gone."

"That's the even scarier part. He was gone, but whoever killed him brought him back! Care, I'm freaking out! And of course Damon doesn't care! He just is telling me to wait, and that he'll probably wake up. But Care, I'm scared! What if he doesn't wake up this time?"

"Elena, you just have to wait and see. I know it's going to be horrible, but there's not way of knowing if you don't wait. And then, we'll know whether or not his killer was supernatural."

"Care, that's not all that happened." Elena said clearly sniffing.

"What do you mean?" Caroline asked confused. She looked to see if Klaus was still standing next to her, and he was. His brown was furrowed and he looked deep in thought, about what – she didn't know.

"There's a note."

"A note?"

"Yes, there was a note left on Jeremy's body."

"Well, what does it say?"

"You can blame your best friend. I have plenty more people on a list to kill. Watch your back."

Caroline gulped. A letter almost identical to the one that was lying on her dead mother. Who was rampaging Mystic Falls? And why were they doing it?

"Okay, Elena. I want you to do something. You, Stefan, Damon and Bonnie need to leave Mystic Falls. I don't know where you want to go but you need to leave for a week or two. Someone is killing the people we love; I don't want one of you guys to be next. You need to leave. And do it fast. Take Jeremy with you. Elena, just get out."

"We can't just leave, we have school."

"Really, Elena. School is not your priority right now. If you stay in Mystic Falls you will never be able to see your school again anyway. This is life or death, let's pick life for once in our lives." Caroline said slightly annoyed with her friend's priorities.

Caroline felt Klaus' presence next to her. She threw him a worried smile and gulped. How could be happening? She wondered if there were no other vampires in the world that people could screw with? She hated seeing all of her friends and family so ruined because of the things that went on in this town.

"Caroline." Elena whispered.

"Yeah?" Caroline said coming out of her thoughts. Caroline shook her head trying not to cry. She wouldn't cry; she needed to be strong for Elena, like Elena was always strong for them.

"How are you doing? Are you okay? How's Klaus?"

Caroline laughed softly. Of course Elena would be worried about her. "I'm fine, doll. Klaus is being a gentleman and sleeping on the couch." Caroline looked at Klaus and laughed. He rolled his eyes and smiled at her sweetly.

"Well, he better be." Elena laughed. How she could be laughing she had no idea, but it felt good nonetheless.

"Elena, go to sleep. You need some rest." Caroline said quietly.

"You too, I'll call you in the morning?"

"Okay." Caroline hung up on Elena, and turned to Klaus.

She hadn't wanted to cry with Elena listening, and she hadn't wanted to cry in front of Klaus, but she couldn't hold her tears back. Her tears slid town her face. "Someone killed Jeremy." Caroline wiped furiously at the tears in her eyes. She sighed frustrated. "What has our lives become?" Caroline asked Klaus.

Klaus sighed. He pulled Caroline into a hug that he knew, if she weren't crying, that she would not want to be a part of. He also knew, though, that Caroline just needed to be comforted.

"Did you say there were good things waiting the world for me?" Caroline asked still crying.

"Yes, I did." He whispered in her hair.

"Then where are they! Klaus, my life is in shambles. My father is dead, my mother is dead, and my best friend's brother is dead. Where is the beauty in any of this? Rose is dead, and Andy is dead. You turned Stefan into a monster. Abby is a vampire. Bonnie hates us all for the problems in her life. I see no beauty. I only. See. Destruction." Caroline's tears were angry now, and she just wanted to pound on things and hit things. She wanted things to be better. She could no longer stand the horrors of Mystic Falls. She wanted out. She wanted out of the crazy world.

She felt Klaus's grip on her tighten. She looked up to him and saw that he was also upset. She could tell that he was fighting some sort of an emotion inside of him, but she didn't know what it is. His grip loosened around her back, and he stepped away from her. "You deserve so much more than what you're getting, Caroline. I can show you things that would make you forget about the horrors of this place, but I can't do that when you keep dismissing me."

Caroline was raging, from her feelings and now from him, as well. "Really, Klaus? You want to make this about us? This is about my life. Not you and me."

"I'm not making anything about us, Caroline. I'm just saying that I could give you happiness. All of your friends that you have now, Elena, Bonnie, Jeremy, and Alaric – they are_ humans_. They would eventually die anyways. I'm not saying it's good that they are being killed. I'm just saying that being a vampire, death is something you will in encounter _a lot._ I can make you eternally happy. I can do it in Mystic Falls or I could do it in Paris. It doesn't matter where we are, Caroline. You just need someone who can make you happy, and I can do that." Klaus was pleading with her. "I can make you eternally happy," He said again, "Why don't you want that? Why won't you let me give it to you?" Klaus moved towards her and grabbed her hands. He looked into her eyes.

"I want to be happy; Klaus, but I can't like you. You're my enemy."

Klaus wrapped his arms forcefully around Caroline's hips and pulled her towards him. "I haven't been your enemy in months, Caroline. You don't fear me. You don't need to fear me. You cannot honestly look me in the eye and tell me that you aren't allowing us to happen because I'm your enemy, can you? Do it. Tell me that that is the one and only reason that you won't let us happen."

Caroline looked into his eyes, ready to deny him, but when she looked she saw his blue pools. She searched his eyes, wondering why she'd never seen the beauty in them before. She looked into his eyes and she forgot everything that he was.

"You can't." Klaus said triumphantly. "Look, Caroline. Just give me a chance. A chance, it's all I want from you."

Caroline squirmed a bit. The things that Elena or Damon would do to her if they heard her answer.

"Fine." Caroline said, finally fed up with resisting him, "A chance."


End file.
